There have been picture frames and picture storage devices. There have been combinations of picture frames with storage. However, none of these combination devices effectively hide the storage portion from view of the picture frame display portion, or can be exhibited on a wall or free-standing, or utilize organizer tabs for ease of finding and referencing the stored pictures, as can be found in various embodiments of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,079, entitled, “Holder for photographic prints”, recites, according to its Abstract “[a] holder for accommodating a variable number of photographic prints comprises a housing having a viewing window against which the uppermost print is resiliently biased. The holder includes a slide which may be partially withdrawn therefrom to gain access to the prints, the resilient bias being suppressed during withdrawal of the slide.” Abstract, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,079.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,097, entitled, “Stackable container tray for storing and displaying flat objects”, recites, according to its Abstract, “[a] semi-transparent, tray-like container having a flat bottom and substantially vertical side and end walls defining a storage space has flange-like projections on each side wall inner surface in proximity to but spaced from the bottom to define, with the bottom, a retaining channel which slidably receives a removable panel assembly containing a plurality of hinged overlapping transparent envelopes which can be flipped like pages to display flat objects such as photography, stamps, recipes and the like contained therein.” Abstract, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,097.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,137, entitled, “Spring loaded holders”, recites, according to its Abstract, “[a] spring loaded holder with a holder plate which is rotatable between a deactivated zone and an activated zone. When the holder plate is manually moved to the activated zone a cam action will be activated to apply a holding force to the holder plate for firmly holding objects of varied thickness. Such holders can be installed in a picture frame for holding a stack of art sheets.” Abstract, U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,137.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,935, entitled, “Storage and display unit for photographic prints”, recites, according to its Abstract, “[a] photographic print and storage unit includes a frame and a tray. A stack of photographs is held within the tray and against the frame by a set of stack lifting members activated when the frame and tray are closed.” Abstract, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,935.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,494, entitled, “Quick change display apparatus”, recites, according to its Abstract, “[a] display apparatus for a display has first member with four sides. The display apparatus includes a transparent restraining member mounted centrally within the four sides of the first member. A second member having four sides and a back is rotatably interconnected with the first member such that the first member can articulate between a first position and a second position. The display apparatus includes holding devices for holding the display as the first member moves from the first to the second position and back to the first position. At least one biasing device exerts an urging pressure for urging the display against the transparent restraining member when the first member is in the first position. The biasing device is preferably a compressible material with memory. The material lies adjacent to the display, distributing the urging pressure along a continuous portion of the display, substantially from one edge to an opposing edge, while the first member is in the closed position. The display apparatus also includes at least one retainer for retaining the biasing device within the second member. The retainer forms a wall of a storage construct within the second member.” Abstract, U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,494.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,987, entitled, “Picture display receptacle”, recites, according to its Abstract, “[t]his invention concerns a box (receptacle) for holding and displaying photographs, in the form of a somewhat flattened parallelepiped, inside which one or more tidily stacked photographs of suitable format can fit exactly, and the first of which, starting from the top of the pile, is clearly visible from the outside of the box, in that the lid of the latter possesses a sizeable central window closed by a sheet of transparent material, thus obtaining the optical effect of making said photograph-holding box into a simple photograph frame, without giving any clues that would enable its primary function as a photograph holder to be seen or surmised.” Abstract, U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,987.